powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jarrod
'''Jarrod' is a former Pai Zhua student who served as the vessel of the evil Dai Shi. As the user of the Lion Spirit, he possessed his own ranger-like form known as the Black Lion Warrior. Character History Jarrod was to be one of the three guardians alongside Theo Martin and Lily Chilman of the chest holding the evil known as Dai Shi. But when he showed himself to be a bully to others and was arrogant, he was expelled, and Casey was given his place. But, when Jarrod attacked Master Mao with his Black Lion Animal Spirit, the chest was accidentally opened and Dai Shi was released. As he was making his way through the forest, Dai Shi caught up with him and possessed him. For a long time, Dai Shi used his body, and his Animal Spirit as well. Jarrod's animal spirit, during his time as Phantom Beast King, seems to be gryphon-themed, though this was never confirmed on-screen. Eventually Jarrod begins to fight back against Dai Shi, having never wanted to hurt anyone, and is eventually able to expel the evil spirit from his body. He and Camille then leave Dai Shi and join the Rangers, however his guilt in unleashing Dai Shi estranges him from the rest of the team for a while. However he soon decides to fight by their side again and is instrumental in risks his life to weaken Dai Shi allowing the other Rangers to destroy him. At the end of the series, Jarrod and Camille decided to re-enroll in the Pai Zhuq academy as beginners feeling there was more they needed to learn. Jarrod and Casey were now firm friends, and Casey allowed Jarrod to take over his class whenever he was away. Jarrod was not shown to have fought in the final battle between the Legendary Rangers and the Armada which is likely because of his new student status. Powers and abilities. *'Strength-'''As one of the main antagonists of Jungle Fury, Jarrod has strength far exceeding any Rinshi or monster. The only one stronger than him was Grizzaka (before Dai Shit gained control over Zocato). Even when reduced to a normal Power Ranger, Jarrod was powerful enough to help destroy Dai Shi forever. *'Ultimate Power Blast-'Jarrod's strongest attack. Jarrod can use all of his energy to unleash a large yellow blast that, when performed inside of Dai Shi, left him weak enough for Casey, Theo, and Lilly to destroy him. *'Transformation-'As Dai Shi,' Jarrod can transform into either his Lion Warrior or Phantom Beast King forms at will.. Once he lost Dai Shi, he can only access his Lion Warrior Form although it is extremely powerful. Black Lion Warrior - Phantom Beast King= *Phantom Beast King (armor) (Taken away by Dai Shi) Arsenal *Rinzin (Taken away by Dai Shi) }} Notes * Any good deeds he did when he was younger were rewritten by Carnisoar so that he never helped or took the wrong path (though it is unclear if the villain actually changed history or merely Jarrod’s memories of the past, especially since Dominic’s memories of Jarrod seem unchanged). * He is the one who loves Camille, not Dai Shi. *According to the episode Good Karma, Bad Karma, Jarrod is from Oklahoma. Appearances See Also Notes Dai Shi in Jarrod's body is a playable character in Power Rangers Legacy Wars and Power Rangers: Battle for the Grid. ru:Джаррод Category:PR Villains Category:Jungle Fury Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:Black Ranger Category:PR Rivals Category:Jungle Fury Rangers Category:Ranger-like allies Category:PR Rangers without Morphers Category:Dai Shi Clan Category:Phantom Beasts Category:Power Rangers not in Legendary Battle Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Fury Warriors Category:Order of the Claw Category:Lion Themed Villains